This invention relates generally to optical power sources, and, more particularly, to a control system for varying the output of an optical power source.
In today's use of high power fiber optic systems, a major concern has developed with respect to the radiation hazard of unmated optical connectors. Of greatest concern is the threat of eye exposure which may result from such unmated connector interfaces. In fact, state and federal governments are currently working on legislation to register high power optical sources and mandate mechanical interlock on devices containing such sources in order to reduce the hazard associated therewith.
The power levels required to produce injury is currently present in most operating systems and in particular in military fiber optic systems where this hazard occurs at shelter walls from unmated connectors remote from the transmitting source. The potential hazard is substantially increased as current sources of optical power operate in the infrared portion of the spectrum and the presence or absence of radiation is not perceivable to the unaided observer. Consequently, there is developing a greater need for a control system which is capable of substantially reducing this hazard in an economical and reliable manner.